Behind The State
by llalallala
Summary: Sang Pangeran Negara, Zhang Yixing. Dan cerita di dalamnya.. KrisLay/FanXing (AU!War, Oneshot)


**A KrisLay's Fanfiction from llalallala**

 **Lets take a minute, pray for the peace. The whole world need a justice, humanity, love, and healing.**

 **151115**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Aku melihat langit biru cerah, membawa ketenangan tak terusik. Di bawahnya, tanah kecoklatan yang di tumbuhi pepohonan dengan subur. Udara sejuk menjernihkan isi paru-paruku. Saat aku mulai melangkah, beberapa orang yang kutemui tersenyum menyapa. Bersikap hangat layaknya sebuah keluarga harmonis meski fakta berkata bahwa kami tak sepenuhnya saling kenal. Aku terus berjalan menyusuri setapak beraspal tanpa alas kaki. Nyaman dan tenang.. serta damai yang sudah terlalu lama hanya ada dalam anganku._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda.."

Sebuah panggilan dari suara rendah yang cukup membuat sang Tuan Muda membuka mata dengan gerakan anggun. Seolah ia telah di latih seumur hidup untuk keanggunan yang di maksud.

Dan langit birunya yang cerah menghilang tergantikan plafon putih bersih yang tampak monoton. Seperti hidupnya.

"Ada apa, Kris?"

Laki-laki lain disana bergerak dalam langkah untuk semakin mendekat pada sosok yang masih berbaring di tempat tidur besarnya. Sepatu pantofel mengkilatnya berdecit ringan saat bersentuhan dengan marmer mewah yang di pijak. Berhasil mengambil alih dunia sang Tuan Muda yang tadi masih berputar entah dimana. Pusat perhatian kini sepenuhnya milik laki-laki dengan setelan jas hitam yang kaku.

"Penyerangan telah sampai di gedung pusat. Presiden memerintahkan Anda untuk segera keluar dari kota."

Bersamaan dengan langkah Kris yang semakin mendekat, seringai tipisnya muncul. Ia berusaha bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya sampai berakhir dengan duduk di tepi ranjang, telapak kaki tak beralas miliknya menyentuh marmer yang terasa semakin dingin. Baju tidurnya berantakan, namun sama sekali tidak mengurangi keanggunan semua gerakan yang ia lakukan. Zhang Yixing memang terlahir sebagai bentuk sempurna seorang tuan muda.

"Desamu hancur, teman-teman dan ibumu mati di tangan kami. Ayahmu dipaksa mengabdi pada kami sampai hidupnya juga berakhir dalam perang."

Hening yang menjeda memberi kesempatan Yixing untuk melirik ke arah samping, dimana seseorang yang sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun melayani dirinya. Tubuh tingginya berdiri tegak, matanya tajam dan menatap lurus arah depan. Yixing nyaris mengira bahwa ucapannya tak memiliki efek apapun pada sang pengawal. Sampai telapak tangan Kris mulai membentuk kepalan kuat hingga uratnya mencuat ngeri. Selain itu, tak ada yang berubah dari ekspresi maupun tatapan matanya. Sedekat apapun mereka, Yixing tak pernah tau cara membaca isi pikirannya. Yixing sering berpikir bahwa Kris itu bukan lagi manusia, hanya seonggok robot tua yang di beri sedikit nyawa oleh Presiden negara atau seseorang yang beberapa kali Yixing panggil ayah.

"Apa tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengkhianati kami? Kau bebas menghujamkan pisau ke jantungku, menggunakan keahlian menembakmu untuk melubangi kepalaku, atau mematahkan seluruh tulangku dengan mudah. Bagaimana, Wu Yifan? Kau belum lupa nama aslimu 'kan?"

Yixing masih akan mengoceh hal lainnya sebelum tangan-tangan besar menangkup dua sisi wajahnya dan Kris berada sangat dekat dengannya untuk bisa di sebut jarak. Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, deru nafas mereka bersatu dalam harmoni ringan di udara, serta mata yang terbuka menatap intens satu sama lain.

"Kau sudah tahu dengan pasti jawaban dari semua pertanyaanmu, Yixing. Sekarang cepat bersiap sebelum keadaan di luar semakin buruk."

Satu kecupan singkat di bibir sang Tuang Muda ia berikan sebagai tanda berakhir keinginannya untuk bicara. Kris menegakkan lagi tubuhnya, memberi jarak pantas bagi seorang pengawal resmi dengan tuannya. Menyisakan Yixing yang senyumnya bisa di bilang menyebalkan. Kris juga diam-diam menyeringai kecil.

"Kau akan tetap di sisiku?"

"Tentu. Sampai mati aku ada di pihakmu, bukan pada ayahmu yang seorang Presiden, hanya dirimu."

Tegas. Tanpa nada keraguan sedikitpun, tatapan matanya juga memberitahu hal yang sama kuatnya. Hingga Yixing tak tahu lagi caranya untuk tidak percaya.

.

.

.

Alih-alih memakai pakaian resmi sebagai seorang anak Presiden yang akan melakukan perjalan jauh, Zhang Yixing memilih mengenakan _t-shirt_ hitam polos, jeans hitam dengan beberapa sobekan di bagian lutut, jaket kulit hitam, serta topi yang juga berwarna hitam menutupi kepalanya. Kris mengerutkan dahinya dalam saat melihat penampilan Yixing yang lebih mirip pemberontak dibanding tuan muda yang anggun dan sempurna.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Yixing mengangkat sedikit ujung topi hitamnya hanya untuk memperlihatkan seringai di bibirnya yang kembali terbentuk.

"Karena aku tahu kau tak akan mengkhianati kami, maka akan kubuat kau berkhianat."

Kris mengambil langkah mendekat hingga kini mereka berdiri berhadapan. Yixing mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan Kris yang menunduk, menipiskan jarak pandang mereka pada wajah masing-masing.

"Aku sama sekali tak mengerti maksudmu, tuan muda."

Seringai yang semakin jelas terbentuk, meyakinkan Kris akan sebuah keputusan buruk yang sudah terlanjur di tetapkan oleh sang tuan muda. Tak dapat di ganggu gugat, tentu saja.

"Kita tidak akan pergi keluar kota, tapi bergabung dengan para pemberontak di luar sana."

"Aku menolak."

"Sejak kapan kau punya hak untuk memilih, Kris?"

Lagi, tangannya terkepal dan tatapannya tajam menghujam sosok yang lebih pendek darinya. Menyadari hal itu, Yixing tidak takut sama sekali, ia justru tenggelam dalam tawa kecilnya yang manis. Sedikit berjinjit untuk mengembalikan lagi kecupan bibir yang tadi ia terima dari sang pengawal.

"Kau bisa mati disana." ucapan Kris sedikit bergetar, tidak sesolid biasanya. Karena memang ia hanya manusia biasa yang memiliki rasa takut. Dan sosok di hadapannya adalah sumber utama kelemahannya.

"Aku lebih baik mati bersama mereka dalam kebenaran, di banding terus hidup membusuk dalam sangkar mewah konspirasi kotor."

Saat-saat terbaik dalam hidupnya yang mencekam adalah ketika Kris menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan. Yixing bersedia mati tenggelam di dalamnya karena disana ia menemukan apa yang selama ini ia cari dan inginkan, sesuatu yang tak pernah ia dapat dari dunia. Rasa aman dan ketenangan.

"Jangan takut. Aku akan melindungimu."

.

Zhang Yixing kehilangan ibu kandungnya saat berumur sepuluh tahun, meninggal karena racun yang sengaja di campurkan pada makanannya. Ulah seorang pemberontak yang telah sukses menyamar sebagai pelayan di istana negara selama bertahun-tahun. Setelah itu, Yixing hidup berdua bersama sang ayah. Di tuntut hidup sempurna bak pangeran dongeng. Tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan, selalu bersikap tenang, serta di persiapkan menjadi sorang ahli hukum dan tata negara nomor satu di negerinya. Meskipun begitu, Yixing kecil masih menganggap tak ada yang salah dengan ayahnya, bahkan ia sempat menganggumi sosok sang ayah yang selalu ia pandang dalam sudut sempurna.

Sampai ia bertemu Wu Yifan di usia tiga belas tahun, melihat sendiri bagaimana cara ayahnya dan para pengawalnya saat itu menghancurkan sebuah desa yang selama ini berisi pemberontak-pemberontak aktif. Memprotes caranya memerintah negara yang bagai monster tak berperasaan. Menuntut sang Presiden untuk turun tahta adalah sebuah kesalahan tak termaafkan.

Pembantaian di desa saat itu hanya menyisakan dua orang, sepasang ayah dan anak laki-lakinya yang satu tahun lebih tua dari Yixing. Karena anak itu duduk tenang bersama Yixing di dalam satu mobil, sementara ayahnya di bawa pergi dengan mobil lainnya. Saat itu Yixing tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam situasi yang tampak mengerikan. Tubuh kecilnya gemetaran, keringat sebesar biji jagung berlomba menuruni pelipisnya, telapak tangan dan kakinya terasa beku padahal saat itu adalah musim panas. Ia tak sadar bahwa sedari awal perhatian anak berpakaian lusuh di sampingnya sudah tertuju pada dirinya.

"Siapa namamu, tuan muda?"

Yixing sampai melompat di kursinya karena terkejut, ia menoleh dan mendapati anak yang sejak tadi bersamanya kini tengah menatapnya dengan bola mata yang hitam, kosong, dan seolah tak memiliki nyawa di dalamnya.

"Z.. Zhang.. Yixing."

Dia mengangguk sekali sebelum kembali fokus menatapnya dengan cara yang sama, "Jangan takut. Aku akan melindungimu."

Setelah kalimat itu terucap, barulah Yixing merasa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Takdir di antara mereka bermain dengan cara unik yang sedikit menakutkan.

.

.

Kris sedang memanaskan _Kawasaki Ninja H2R_ yang akan menjadi kendaraan mereka berdua, saat ponsel Yixing berdering nyaring. Sang pemilik menatapnya sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan ketika Kris memberi anggukan kepala.

"Halo?"

"Yixing, kau sudah mendengar perintahku dari Kris, bukan?"

Senyumnya tercipta dengan paksa, ia mengambil langkah mendekati Kris untuk menautkan tangan mereka. Meminta kekuatan tambahan untuk sekedar memberi jawaban.

"Ya. Apa ayah merasa takut?"

Ia berteriak karena deru dua buah motor di dekat mereka tak memungkinkan bicara dengan nada yang normal.

"Tidak sama sekali." dan Yixing pun mendengar sedikit getara pada nada yang selalu mengeluarkan perintah absolut.

"Tentu saja, ayah seorang monster."

"Kau bicara sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu cepat tinggalkan kota, Kris sudah mengurus semuanya."

"Ayah?"

"Ya, Yixing?"

"Aku membencimu untuk seumur hidup."

Setelahnya benda elektronik itu hancur dalam kepingan karena Yixing yang melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam erat milik Kris yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikannya dalam diam.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau menangis untuk ayahmu."

"Ya. Dan akan segera menjadi yang terakhir."

Kris tersenyum dengan kaku, tangannya yang bebas bergerak mengayun di udara hingga mendarat lembut pada pipi kiri sang tuan muda yang mulai di basahi air mata. "Kita pergi sekarang?"

Satu anggukan dari Yixing dan tautan tangan mereka terlepas. Yixing menarik resleting jaket kulitnya hingga ke leher. Kris juga bersiap dengan caranya sendiri, setelan formal pengawalnya masih ia kenakan, sebuah belati terselip di sisi pinggangnya yang kanan sementara _retvolver 731_ di bagian kiri.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sudah berada di tunggangan masing-masing, mengenakan helm yang di desain anti peluru. Lalu mulai melaju pelan di jalanan setapak istana negara, melewati gerbang utama setelahnya membelah udara malam bersama deru _Kawasaki_ yang sama kuatnya dengan tekad mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suatu malam, mereka pernah berbaring menatap langit yang penuh taburan bintang. Berbaring tanpa alas apapun di taman belakang istana yang memiliki rumput sintetis rasa asli. Tangan kanan Kris menjadi alas kepala Yixing.

"Aku sering bermimpi tentang birunya langit, tanah yang subur, air yang jernih, udara yang bersih, serta keramahan orang-orang." sang tuan muda berucap lemah. Seolah apa yang diucapkannya memiliki beban ribuan kilo.

"Mimpimu terdengar indah."

Kris menyahut dengan sama lemahnya, menatap lurus pada banyaknya bintang yang berlomba untuk saling berkelip-kelip.

"Sebenarnya cukup menyedihkan untukku, kau tahu kenapa?"

"Kenapa?"

Yixing menggeser posisinya agar semakin rapat dengan Kris dan angin malam yang dingin tak lagi mengusik kehangatan yang ia inginkan.

"Karena hal sesederhana itu saja aku hanya bisa bermimpi."

Karena di dunia nyata bahkan tak sampai satu persennya mimpi itu ada. Hanya rasa benci, pengkhianatan, dan darah yang nyata disini.

"Akan ada saat kau merasakannya."

"Kapan? Saat aku mati dan Tuhan berbaik hati memberikan surga? Kurasa ada sebagian dosa ayah yang akan menghalangiku untuk itu."

Kris mengalihkan visinya untuk mendapat satu lagi hal bersinar yang lain. Zhang Yixing di sisinya dengan mata terpejam. Kris tidak pernah mengerti takdir seperti apa yang bermain di kehidupan Yixing. Orang yang berhati selembut malaikat nyatanya memiliki darah iblis diktator yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Ia yang saat itu berumur empat belas tahun bahkan bisa langsung tahu bahwa anak yang di perintahkan untuk ia jaga seumur hidup adalah orang baik.

Satu kecupan dan sedikit lumatan mendarat di bibir Yixing yang masih memejamkan matanya dalam ketenangan. Saat Kris melepas tautan bibir mereka, saat itu juga bola mata hitamnya yang bersinar mengintip dari dalam kelopaknya. Hanya ada Kris yang memenuhi seluruh ruang pandangnya saat itu.

"Saat kebencian menghilang dan cinta menyatukan satu sama lain, kau akan merasakan indahnya dunia seperti di mimpimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End


End file.
